Legacy acupuncture devices generate treatment and health care effect through puncture acupoints with needles. However, they have the following shortcomings or disadvantages:    1. hard to apply due to the profound expertise;    2. limited to specific environments due to the sanitization process of acupuncture devices;    3. not suitable for timid persons or children due to the potential fear felling resulted from needles.
Consequently, some electronic acupuncture devices fulfilling the treatment or health care through exciting acupoints with low frequency current. The principle of this therapy is to excite the nerve fibers in man body with the low frequency electric current to agitate the “nerve induced current”, which has the same waveform as that of the electric current. The structure of a typical acupuncture device mentioned above comprises of a power supply unit and one or more lead extending from the power supply unit to connect to a needle or picking at the other end of each lead. Place the needle or picking on an acupoint, and the device can generate the same therapeutic effect as needle therapy. Though such an acupuncture device is simple in operation, it still has the following shortcomings:    1. The lead extending from the device may entangle with each other, which may not only result in inconvenience in operation but also failure;    2. Not portable due to its large size;    3. Expensive due to its complicity in structure;    4. May result in failure and hard maintenance work due to the complicity of its circuit.